She loves him, She loves him not
by Nejiwedgie8
Summary: Me and Kira had so much fun making out last night!" is something you'd never thought this pineconed head Uchiha would ever say. Kira has never like Sasuke Uchiha before. Will that change when she is forced to team up with him? Plz read and review!
1. How the hate started

Kira Nakasumi. Yep, that's my name. I am currently a Genin in Konoha, the village of the leaf. And there I was…sitting at the academy, like old times, chatting with my friends. I was telling them about the Sasuke related dream that I had the night before. Hinata and Jirani chuckled as told them about the last Uchiha's tears at seeing a giant tampon. No. no. I do not like Sasuke. Actually me and my two friends are the only ones in our age group who are not his fan girls.

But, unfortunately, the spiky haired Uchiha so happened to pass by and heard what I had said. "Are you," he asked, angrily, "spreading false rumours about me?" "N…No!" I protested. He glared. "Liar," he grumbled. "No! I swear!" I protested once more. "Two can play at that game," he said. He cleared his throat. "Hey everyone!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

_Oh no_, I thought, _don't tell me that he's going to say something ridiculous about me like…I wear granny panties…because its true!! AAAAHHH!!_ He puts his arm around my waist. "KIRA NAKASUMI AND I HAD SOOOO MUCH FUN MAKING OUT LAST NIGHT!!" Everyone in the classroom gasped. I saw the fan girls giving me the evil eye. Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I blushed at the feeling of his warm breath on the back of my ear. "You mess with my rep one more time and you'll get it even worse," he said his voice deep and hate filled. He let go of me. I snapped out of it.

"He's lying," I told everyone, "I… will never…ever…stick my tongue in the mouth of him…ever!" "But you still did," he said with a convincing smile. "I DID NOT!!" I screamed. "Did, too," he said. "Yeah," I said, "you're right…since I got blisters on my hand from running it through your needle-like hair. I mean…I've always liked guys who has pine cone shaped heads." His grin quickly turned into a glare.

"At least I," he said, "don't have hair that looks like skittles barf." I tugged at my colourful, rainbow-like hair. "'Barf the rainbow'," he said imitating the announcer from the skittles commercial, "'Taste the rainbow.'" Chuckles came from my surrounding classmates. I felt my face deepen with shame. "I'm sure," I said, "Naruto was a better kisser than me." Where did those words come from? Louder laughs came from the class. Sasuke now looked as if he wanted to kill me more than Itachi. Iruka-sensei finally walked in, just in time. "Take a seat!" he announced, "so I can announce the orders from Lady Tsunade!"


	2. Let the torture begin!

"So," Iruka-sensei said, "as you all may know, the village has fallen apart ever since Ororchimaru attacked the village. But luckily because of our strength, we haven't completely fallen apart." He paused to take a breather. "That is why all the top genin must be in groups of twos…" Naruto's face lit up. "We're the top genin?!" he squealed. I had always wondered why Naruto was the only boy in class who still had a girly voice…After all; we were all the same age in there…Except Iruka, of course.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's what he just said, moron," I heard him tell Naruto. I rolled my eyes. Stupid jerk. "You all would be carrying out C-ranked missions…alone…but," Iruka continued, "a jonin class ninja will be checking up on you one in a while…but still…you'll be pretty much independent." I grinned. I liked the sound of that. Sasuke, who was six seats to the left of me, glared at me. I glared at him back. Then he grinned wickedly at me and winked.

I shuddered with disgust. What the hell was his problem? "So I will now pick the groups…"

Five minutes later:

So far I hadn't been picked. And Sasuke Pine-cone-head Uchiha hadn't been picked either. I crossed my fingers and prayed_. DO NOT PAIR ME WITH THAT GAY PINE CONE HEAD!!_ Well it _was_ true…he did _kiss_ Naruto. I heard there was tongue…anyway… "Kira Nakasumi," Iruka said. I froze. "You will be paired up with…" heart started to beat even more wildly. "…Chouji Akimichi."

A grin played on my lips. "Uhh…Iruka-sensei…I'm already teamed up with Ino," Chouji mumbled. "Hmm…" Iruka hummed, "then that leaves…Sasuke Uchiha." I got down on my knees at shot my fists up to the ceiling. I took a deep breath and then sighed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I wailed. "Damn it, Kira!" Iruka-sensei yelled, "Shut the hell up!" I zipped it immediately. I saw the mischievous grin on the Uchiha's face. "Oh…you can all leave now," Iruka said, bored.

Sasuke got up. I handed Jiran a kunai knife. "Kill me," I said, glumly. "What?" she asked. "Do it before the pine-cone head…!" "Hey." I looked up. There stood the guy, whom I had just started to hate to death at the beginning of the day. He was grinning. A fan girl would have swooned over it. But not me. I just glared daggers into his obsidian eyes. His grin still did not falter. "What the hell do you want, Uchiha," I growled. "Nothin' but your love, baby," he said in a sarcastic, but somehow convincing, way.

"Go to hell," I said. "I already in heaven by just lookin' at you," he said. I blushed but the glare did not go away. "I'm going to have lunch," he said, "I'll…see you later," he said, still grinning. Was he flirting with me? No. No. He was just acting. It was an act to frustrate me. Maybe I should play along. That way he wouldn't know how much it bothered me.

"Right back at ya, pine sugar cone head," I said sweetly. He glared. Finally his grin went away. "Right," he said and left. I flipped him off as he turned his back to me. "Are you guys…?" Jiran started to ask. "No," I said, "we're acting like that out of hatred. "Okay," she said, unconvinced, "I'll make sure to remember that when I see him sticking his tongue down your throat." I lost my appetite at that very moment when that visual entered my head.

"Kira!" Sakura screamed. I turned around. All of his fan girls were glaring at me. I had never felt so much fear in my life. She cracked her knuckles. "You," she growled, "are sooo gonna get it!" I scanned the room. _What to do? What to do?_ They neared me. "Uh…" I said, "Is that Sasuke behind you, stripping off his shirt?" they turned around, rapidly to look. I jumped out the window that was closest to me, before they turned to realize my escape.


	3. And the hate just keeps growing

I had finally got the chance to buy a bento once the fan girls had stopped hawking the streets for me. If they were all ninja, then how come they weren't smart enough to find me in the girls' restroom at the academy? I walked to me favourite part of the village…under the tallest tree closest to the Hokage's tower in Konoha. I sat under the tree and sighed with relief. No evil fan girls, no duties and most importantly, no Sasuke.

I began to chow down on my lunch when I felt a shadow over me. I looked up. "What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked. Oh, I just had to jinx it! "Are you here to torture me, Sasuke?" I asked. "I came here to eat my lunch," he said, annoyed at my question, "you aren't that special to torture every minute, you know." "Then go away," I said, "I was here first." "This is the place that is most special to me," he said, "you should be the one to leave."

"What because you're the hotshot Uchiha, I should do everything you say?" I asked. "Yes," he said, "now and on missions." I stood up and shoved him. "Listen, you little pine cone headed punk," I growled, "If you think that you are in charge because you're a boy, you have another thing coming." His expression darkened into something angry and irritated. He leaned so close that I crashed in to the tree when I tried to step back. "No," he said, darkly, "you will listen to me because you are weak." "And you," I said, "will kiss my delicate, little ass." "Bite me," he said.

"Hey," I heard someone call out, "you guys having a lovers quarrel already?" I turned my head to see Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata huffed angrily. "I thought you didn't even like Sasuke!" she grumbled. I opened my mouth to answer but Sasuke cut me off as he rested his arm on my shoulder. I felt my self glaring as I turned to him. "She just ashamed of our love," he said sarcastically. Too bad Hinata was oblivious to sarcasm. "What?" she asked, "you guys are in love and you didn't tell me?!" I sighed.

Neji also sighed shaking his head. He nudged me. "Don't even bother to explain," he said. I grinned. They left, leaving me with the person I hated the most on this earth. "Do you like him?" Sasuke asked, with a grim expression on his face. I smirked. "What?" I asked, "Are you jealous?" "So," he said, "you admit it?" "No!" I said quickly. I turned my head and looked at my sandals, so he wouldn't see me blush. Too late. "You're blushing," he said. I could hear the smugness in his voice. Well, I didn't really like Neji…but he was cute. Kind of…

When I looked up, I saw the jerk in front of me, grinning. I jumped back in surprise, and little a yelp. "Did I scare you?" he asked, in a mocking tone. "Yeah," I said, "I just have to get used to get to that ugly face of yours." "Neji is Tenten's man, you know," he said, ignoring me, "don't get your hopes up." "And I don't belong to you in any loving relationship whatsoever," I said, "so you don't get _your_ hopes up." "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving me off, "but…that's not everyone believes…especially… _Neji_" He said his name with a smirk. "Go to hell," I said. "You go first and I'll meet you there," he said, angry, then.

"Good," another voice, behind us said, "you two are here." It was Kakashi-sensei. "I was looking for you," he said. I turned and bowed. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei," I said. He waved me to stop. "That bowing is not necessary," he said, sounding as if he was flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "Kakashi," I said, "the copy ninja. You are a legend!" Sasuke mumbled some insult under his breath. I didn't care! Kakashi-sensei was one of the most admirable jonin in the village!

"Kakashi-sensei," I said, "what brings you here?" "I'm your jonin supervisor," he said, "who is supposed to keep an eye on you two. And check up on you guys once in a while." I used all my will power to keep myself from acting over excited. "Oh," I said. "Great," Sasuke grumbled sarcastically. "Sasuke!" I yelled, "How dare you insult him like that!" "What?" he asked, "You love Kakashi _and_ Neji? You really get around, girl." "Say another word and I'll kick you in your most sensitive male area so hard," I growled, "that you will wish you were born a girl instead." He glared at me.

"Hey, hey," Kakashi-sensei said with nervousness in his voice, "no arguing. You are guys are team mates." "I'd rather die," Sasuke and I said in unison. Kakashi laughed nervously. "It's like that 'Naruto and Sasuke' drama all over again…" he said, sighing, "except that it's Kira instead of blondie over here." I beamed. "You know my name?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, "Yui told me about you. Although, I still knew your name before…" Yui-sensei was my original jonin supervisor along with my original team mates Ichiri and Hinan.

Ichiri reminded me a bit of Naruto because of his show-offy attitude, but he was very much less stupid than him. Though our relationship reminded me of how I felt about that sickening Uchiha right now. Ichiri hated me very much as I did to him. Hinan, on the other hand was very quiet and shy, a bit like my friend, Hinata. But he was more outgoing and the smartest in my group of all the genin. We were a bit close (not in that way!). Yui-sensei was very kind and supportive…although she can easily get drunk when she's not on a mission. She always does…No one knows why she drinks so much. But Ichiri, Hinan and still respect her. (And like to take advantage of her when she's drunk.)

"Let's report to the Hokage's tower," Kakashi said, breaking my thoughts, "shall we?" "But we haven't eaten yet!" Sasuke complained. "You had enough time to eat," Kakashi said, "But unfortunately, you guys chose to waste it arguing." Sasuke and I groaned. "Come on," Kakashi urged us gently. We followed him to the Hokage's Tower. I just had to accept that Sasuke will now from on, be my team mate until this thing is over. Hopefully, I wouldn't go crazy and kill him before it is over.


	4. Begining of a beautiful rivalry

Our mission: Simple. To escort some famous guy who files all the records in Konoha. If he was so famous then why haven't I ever heard of him? I probably need to get out more. Well, the asshole Uchiha heard of him. Must've been glad he was showing me up.

It was the day after we had gotten our mission, and I was in my room, preparing to leave the village. I had packed my things the day before and all I had to do was get ready. I tied my rainbow coloured, long, straight hair back with a black ribbon. It didn't keep my bangs from my face but it would work. I dressed the way I usually dressed. A white and black kimono top, three quarter cargos, my headband around my neck and my usual ninja sandals. I attached by weapons' pack on its hook on the belt loops of my pants. I neatly placed my scrolls inside my backpack along with the usual paint brush with paints.

Yes, I was an artist, but it was not just for a hobby. I studied my face in the mirror. For a moment I tried to practice a smile I should use when approaching the annoying Uchiha. It faded. My eyes were dark as the charcoal sticks I used. And they looked cold and uninviting. That's how it has always been. And it would never change. For years I had been trying to push that grim moment out of my head for years now. The day my mother was killed. The day my father had killed her and had just left the village. He could've at least said a word to me.

He left to join the Sound. No. he left to reunite with the Sound village he had left. For all those years. All those years as a family had been a lie! He was just a spy. That's all he ever was. Who would've thought that this man, who had been laughing and eating with us, was acting it the whole time? I kept feeling that it was all a joke. But I know it would never be. I still couldn't bring myself to hate him. I still couldn't believe it. He was still my father.

I left my apartment room and locked the door behind me. I walked a few feet until I turned a corner in the hallway. There that stupid Uchiha stood. "Hey," he said, with a bored expression stamped on his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked, without a trace of venom in my voice. I really wasn't in the mood for that, that day. Besides, I had a mission that I needed to successfully fulfil. And I knew arguing would affect our performance on the mission. That was not a risk I needed to take. "Waiting for you," he said, breaking my thoughts, "duh." I shrugged.

We exited the building and walked all the way to the Hokage's tower in silence. We hadn't even made eye contact. There was no awkwardness between us. We just wanted the peace to remain in the air, was all. Well, that was what I had wanted, anyway. "Who's the guy we're supposed to escort, again?" I asked, "And why?" "Tetsuya Nakamura," Sasuke said, "the filer of all records of _and_ in Konoha. He knows everything. There was a jutsu placed on him, so that he can never lie. It is a very hard technique to reverse. Only one person in the village of the Sound knows this technique. A spy and ally of ours

"Uh, how do you know all this about him?" I asked.

"Tsunade told us this yesterday, remember?" he asked, looking at me as if I was crazy. I must have been too busy admiring Kakashi-sensei at the time. I shrugged. He sighed. "So if he files all of Konoha's records," I said, "then that must mean that he knows everything about our village. If he reveals anything, we could be in trouble." He rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he said, annoyed. I glared. "Sorry," I said, tasting sarcasm in my voice. He rolled his eyes once more. My anger deepened, but I tried to hide it. "Anyway," I said, "I just was trying to figure out why this was a C ranked mission."

"Because," a voice replied, "no one outside the village knows this." I jumped a little, at my astonishment. "Oh," Sasuke said, "Hey, Neji." I quickly turned around, feeling a smile at my lips. It was not Neji, It was Kakashi-sensei. I glared at Sasuke who was smirking at me. "I just did it to see your reaction," he said. "The person who performed the spell on Tetsuya," Kakashi-sensei continued, "was killed immediately by the ANBU. The outside villages have Konoha spies and so far, no one had made a mention of this." At once, I realized how important my mission would be. I hoped Sasuke did also, so he would know not to give me any trouble.

I noticed Kakashi-sensei was reading a book entitle 'Make out Violence.' "Oh, you're reading its sequel?" Sasuke asked him. Kakashi-sensei had a really dumb grin on his face. Well, okay, it wasn't really visible due to his mask and head band covering one eye, but, you can still read it on his face. "Yes," Kakashi-sensei replied. He sounded as if he was on another planet. Sasuke read my expression. "Don't worry," he said, "this happens all the time…Oh! Hey, Neji." I glared at Sasuke. "I am not falling for…" I started. "Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Kira," Neji said. I turned my head. "Uh…hi," I croaked.

A smirk slithered across Sasuke's face. I wanted to kill him then and there. I didn't give a damn about him being the last Uchiha. "Going on a mission?" Neji asked. I nodded dumbly. "Neji!" Tenten squealed from behind us, "Let's go!" "Coming!" he shouted back. "Later," he said to me and Sasuke. I waved. "Bye!" I shouted. "Like I said," Sasuke said, "he's Tenten's man." "Whatever," I grumbled. Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book. "Oh," he said, "here he comes."

Behind us, was a tall man in his early twenties. He had longish, black, straight hair, inches of his shoulders. He was tall, a bit muscular and had eyes that were a mixture of both silver and pale blue, reminding me of ice. He wore his goatee well on his handsome face. "Hi," he said, "I'm Tetsuya Nakamura." Wait. That was him? I thought he would be old and crusty! "I am very angry to meet you today and I'm sure you irresponsible kids will let me die by accident," he said with a warm smile on his face. "Excuse me?!" asked, feeling my face red with anger. "He can't lie," Sasuke said, "remember?"


	5. Does she still hate him now?

I had already started to hate Tetsuya. But not as much as Sasuke. It was ten minutes since we left the village. Sasuke and I learned not to say a word or ask questions not related to our job to this man. Sure, he was hot, but still annoying. You ask him one single question and you get more than an answer you bargained for. The trees outside the village stretched over us like tall, leafy columns. I gushed at its beauty and how badly I wanted to paint it. But I knew I couldn't. I was on a mission. Maybe I would do it once it's over? Sasuke noticed my facial expression. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, with annoyance hinted in his deep voice. I glared and looked away.

"Are you guys a couple?" Tetsuya asked. "Ew!" Sasuke and I yelped at the same time, "Gross!" The record filer sighed. "Ah," he said, "young love." I rolled my eyes. "Like I would be in love with a jerk like him?" I asked. Sasuke scoffed and smirked in my direction. "Puh-lease," he said, "you know you want me." I resisted the urge to kill him. "I am not," I said, "like your stupid obsessed fan girls, Chicken-butt-haired, Uchiha." He glared. "What happened to 'pine-cone-head'?" he asked. I shrugged. "This name is a lot more appropriate," I said, "to describe your stupid hairdo."

"Ah," Tetsuya said, "I get it. You guys just broke up!" "WE DID NOT!!" Sasuke and I yelled in unison. Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Are you guys even real ninjas?" he asked, "'Cause if you are, then I am so doomed." "We're just having a bad day," I said, "What do you think?" "Well," he said, "I'm thinking that I need to take a shower since I did not have one in days and I'm also thinking of getting together with the ninja, Shizune, in bed and…." Sasuke covered his mouth to cut him off. He glared at me. I forgot...I wasn't supposed to ask him any non-work-related questions. I sighed. I just wanted this mission to get over with already.

I saw an evil smile spread across the Uchiha's face. "So," he said, "Tetsuya, what do you think about Kira's body?" Oh, no. Now, he was just going too far! Tetsuya bit his lip to keep his from blurting out anything. He clamped his hand over his mouth. It was noticeable that whatever he was asked would always be answered by him. He told us earlier that he always blurts out things no matter what. He couldn't refuse an answer or twist the truth. He can't lie after all. I reached out to try and punch Sasuke but he dodged by blow and grabbed my wrist. An uncontrollable growl rose from my throat. "What the hell is your problem?!" I demand, "What is your problem with me?! Why do you annoy me like this?!" "Because he's in love with you?" Tetsuya suggested. "SHUT UP!" Sasuke and I screamed at him. He zipped it. Sasuke and I just glared at each other in silence.

"Is it because of what I was saying to my friends back at the academy?" I asked, "Because I was only describing a dream I had, you jerk!" Sasuke let go of my wrist. His facial expression softened. I…I had never seen him like that before. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry, okay…I just got carried away," he said. There was no annoyance or anger in his voice. Tetsuya cleared his throat. "I hate to be interrupting your love fest," he said (Sasuke and I glared on cue), "but…don't you two have to escort me to the Sound village?" He was right. Some ninja we are… We continued to walk, keeping an eye out for trouble. But, I couldn't help but break my concentration. I couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. He was always a jerk to me…why was I suddenly feeling something other than hate over one, little apology?

Was it because he was cute? Or was it…WAIT!! Did I just think he was cute?! Sasuke looked at me. "What?" he asked, without any trace of anger or annoyance in his voice. "Huh?" I blurted out, dumbly. "You," he said, looking away, "were staring at me." I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush. "Sorry," I mumbled. Sasuke slowed his walking. He looked around and glared. "This," he said softly, to himself," this is…we're we were…" "What?" I asked. "This is genjutsu," Tetsuya said. I pulled out a scroll and brush from my pack, at the same time Sasuke pulled out his kunai. I felt ashamed that I hadn't noticed it any sooner. I raised a hand sign to the height of my lips. "Kai!" commanded. The genjutsu faded, revealing the enemies behind it.

Sound ninja. Not just one. Many. Many stood in the trees. One of them, who was thought to be their leader, pulled out his kunai. His smile was something wicked and sinister. A smile of pure evil. I shuddered at the bloody thoughts that must've been running through his head at the time. There was something else too. Blood. Fresh blood was dripping from his kunai. He licked off a bit of it. My stomach turned in disgust. "Hi there," the ninja said with a polite tone, "Welcome to the Sound village."


	6. The first enemy encounter

Sasuke held the kunai knife closer to his body. "We're not in the sound village you creep," he said, "were still in the land of fire!" The man in the tree chuckled as if he heard a joke told by some close friend. He was tall with dark red hair drooping down his shoulders. He wore bandages around his face only exposing his eyes which were the colour of sand. He wore a black jumpsuit almost similar to the ones Rock Lee and Guy wear (EW) along with the rest crew who proudly had on their headbands showing their village habitat. "Yes," he said, "but I know that once the village of Konoha is destroyed it will be easy to claim this land for the Sound." What was that man talking about? I noticed that Sasuke was starting to do hand signs with a smirk on his face. "It's good to continue dreaming," he said smugly. The man in the tree smirked once more.

Sasuke ran vertically up a tree and hopped off it, getting closer to the men with every branch he stepped on his way upwards. "Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" I heard him yell. Raging balls of fire was blown out of his mouth as he manoeuvred his body, hitting various targets at one, burning them to crisps. I was impressed. I guess it was true what they said about him. He landed on a branch in front of the man, still holding his kunai. "Get the record filer," the redhead commanded the remaining men, "and kill the girl!" Oh shit! Did he just say that? I couldn't help but panic a little…But then I realized…I was a kunoichi from the village of Konoha! I could handle them! I opened the blank scroll that was in my hand and twirled it around my now spinning body while simultaneously dabbing my brush with paint.

I did hand signs with my brush holding hand. "Ninja art! Animation of the Poisoned Dragon art!" I called out while quickly dabbing strokes on the scroll. The dragon painting rose from the scroll as it came to life dancing, as it soar into the sky. It wrapped around the falling ninja and held them together. It squeezed tighter and tighter until…No it did not force out their guts…Geez… The paint sank into their skin and went into their blood stream. They landed in front of me, smirking. "Did you think that you foolish little work of art would kill us by crushing us?" one of them asked with smugness in his voice. A smirk also played to my lips. "No," I said, "But I did expect it to kill you with poison now in your blood in about….Say…Now?" He sank to his knees. As if on cue, every ninja hit bent down on their knees screaming in pain as the acidic poison burned them. Their skin got blacker with burns and a hissing mist rose from their skin as their screaming grew louder and more painful.

I almost felt sorry for them. Almost… I had started to realize the clinking noises of metal hitting as my team mate and enemy fought, using only kunai. I also retrieved a kunai from my pack while concurrently doing a back flip, from jumping off the side of a tree. I landed in front of Tetsuya, just in time to deflect the kunai swung at him from a close by ninja. While moving in a spiral, I kicked to his chest, knocking him off his feet as I moved my kunai to his heart. I pushed it in deeper, twisting the weapon as more blood came out from his chest causing the stain to grow bigger in his garment. I yanked it out, causing even more blood to gush like an over running pie. I did not even wince a bit. Seeing blood was never a problem for me. I've seen to much from my mother when she was murdered. Compared to my mom's this man's blood was like a single rain drop next to a waterfall. My father did very brutal and gory damage her. A picture like that could never get out of a girl's head.

I wiped the blood of my face. And turned to face Tetsuya. He was shaking in fear. I couldn't help but smirk again. "Do you still think we're not good?" I asked. "N…n…no!" He stammered. I looked up at the trees. Sasuke was still fighting with the man. I felt like he needed help but I couldn't leave Tetsuya's side. So I stood where I was. Sasuke didn't need me, anyway. I knew that I would only get in his way. I threw my bloody kunai at a tree. Just as I sensed, there was a ninja in camouflage. Unfortunately, I had missed her. The jutsu she was using cleared up. She sighed as she jumped from the tree. "You noticed me? Oh, great…now I have to actually break a sweat…" Her attitude almost reminded me of Shikamaru's.

I rolled my eyes as I took out another scroll. I did exactly what I did before; I called on the poisoned dragon to attack her. She smirked as she did hand signs. "Water style! Hands of the two octopi!" Water rose from the ground and shape shifted into two octopi. (That's plural for octopus, 'kay?) It washed away my dragon as it reached out to grab me. It squeezed my arms hard and I couldn't help but let out a groan of pain. "Okay, then," Tetsuya said boredly, "I'm having my doubts again…" The woman laughed. I studied her. She was short, had blue hair and eyes along with blue makeup: blue eye shadow, lipstick blush, mascara. "That is the most horrible use of makeup I have ever seen," I said aloud. She glared at me. "What do you know?" she asked, "you're still a kid!" She did hand signs again, this time they were different from before.

"Ice style!" she shouted, "Spears of the squid!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Dang," I said, "what is it with you and sushi?!" She was even angrier now. I really could stop myself from smirking. Taunting her was so easy. Water appeared from nowhere and hardened to ice as it formed in to a squid. The woman grinned evilly. "Die!" she yelled. The squid's tentacles plunged towards my chest. "KIRA!" I heard Sasuke screamed from the trees. My smirk did not disappear from my face. That fool. Why was he worried about me?

(Sorry it took long to update this, I was stuck again. Though the next update might take a bit less time to appear on the website…Thank you for reading. Until next time!)


	7. Tetsuya's katana

She did hand signs again, this time they were different from before. "Ice style!" she shouted, "Spears of the squid!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Dang," I said, "what is it with you and sushi?!" She was even angrier now. I really could stop myself from smirking. Taunting her was so easy. Water appeared from nowhere and hardened to ice as it formed in to a squid. The woman grinned evilly. "Die!" she yelled. The squid's tentacles plunged towards my chest. "KIRA!" I heard Sasuke screamed from the trees. My smirk did not disappear from my face. That fool. Why was he worried about me?

I watched from a distance as the illusion poofed back into a log as the ice pierced through it. I was behind that bitch in less than a second. I held the kunai to her throat. "A replacement technique?" she asked me. "Yep," I said. I heard her chuckle as she did another series of hand signs, this time faster than before. I was too slow to stop her. "Earth style! Dense quick sand jutsu!" Wait, Water _and_ earth techniques? She slid from my grip as if she was slick as an eel. She hopped on my shoulder and back flipped to solid ground, and right next to Tetsuya. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey there sweet stuff," I heard her say.

I almost gagged at what she said, but instead I sank deeper in something under me. It was… quick sand? I quickly wrapped some wire I had around my kunai and threw it at a tree. I pulled, trying to get out. The wire burst. I tasted the bad flavor of a horrible swear word on my toungue. I had a few letter bombs but if I used them, I could blow myself up. The sand was reaching my waist by then. My legs were officially powerless. I could call out for help from Sasuke… To save me… Or to save… "Sasuke!" I screamed, "Get Tetsuya!" I didn't even have to tell him. He, as I noticed, was kicking that badly dressed woman's ass. His opponenet landed feet away from him. The man stood elegantly on one foot and spun faster than a tornado. Needles, as I noticed, darted form his spinning figure, into Sasuke's back. I opened my mouth to warn him but I choked on sand.

Boy, when they say 'quick sand' they really mean it! I titled my head upwards to get my mouth out of the sand. Took deep breaths of air, savoring each one, since I knew how much I would need it. I watched as my comrade sank to knees. I noticed that the sand was too dense to move my arms or hands to do any hand signs. I felt as if my life was ending too quickly. I couldn't die like that. I… I couldn't. What about my friends? What about my other team mates and sensei? What about Sasuke? What…what about the mission? What about Tetsuya? My gaze flickered to him. He bit into his thumb and held his hands and arms up to arm's lengths as he did hand signs. Wait… how could he even…?

"Summon!" I heard his voice screech. He laid his hand on the floor. In a billow of smoke, a sword appeared in Tetsuya's hand. A katana to be exact. A Samurai sword? Why did he have that? "Finally!" the red-head exclaimed, "some real action." What the hell was he talking about? Tetsuya dug the katana into the ground. He held onto it still with one hand and did hand sings with the other. Hand signs with one hand? Was that even possible? "Water style!" Did those words really come out of his mouth? Did Tetsuya…? Did he know how to use ninjutsu? "Towering Tsunami!"

A gush. One tiny gush of water appeared form the katana. A gush which turned into a giant wall of water. Tetsuya ripped the sword from the ground and twirled in the air. The sword reeled the water in as if it was spaghetti and the sword was a fork. The water was spiraling around the sword as if it was some kind of dragon. Tetsuya held the sword up to his shoulder and in one wave of his arm, sent water slicing across the forest, cutting trees and the standing enemy ninja. By now, I felt the sand on my cheeks. I listened as the top removed half of the man hit the floor with a thud. Poor guy hadn't seen it coming. Everything was dark. I was in the sand and there was no way… Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me out. He rested me on the floor. I sat up and rubbed the sand from my eyes as I coughed very hard.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked up. Tetsuya's was staring at me with concern in his glimmering ice-like eyes. I couldn't help but blush. He was extra, extra hot, by the way. I probably didn't notice because of how annoying he was, earlier. "Er… um… Yeah, I guess… how do I look?" "Like total diarrhoeary shit," he said. All of sudden he lost his extra, extra hotness. He saw my face expression that was locked in a glare. "What?" he asked, "I can't lie remember?" Sasuke got up, pulling the needles from his back. "How," he growled, "the hell did you do that?" Tetsuya sighed. "Maybe I should've introduced myself properly: I am Tetsuya Nakamura, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." "You didn't tell us this before!" Sasuke yelled, "I thought you couldn't lie!" "I can't lie, "Tetsuya said, "the only reason I didn't ell you this before, is because you didn't ask."

--

**Tetsuya just is an OC. I just came up with this idea. There are only three known Seven Swordsmen of the Mist: Zabuza, Kisame and some guy from the anime filler. Okay? **


	8. Misinterpretation and betrayal

Sasuke and my mouths had been wide open for ten minutes now

Sasuke and my mouths had been wide open for ten minutes now. "Do you guys want to catch flies?" Tetsuya asked, cocking his head to the side watching us, confused.

"I… cannot… believe this," Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" I screamed, "How the hell were we supposed to know to ask in the first place?!"

"You weren't" he said. A C-ranked mission that I thought to be less before, was now A-ranked, maybe even S ranked.

"If you're so powerful, then why do you need us?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"I'm not allowed to use my jutsu," he said.

"So how did you end up being the record….?" I started.

"I wanted to get away from all those dangers and the third Hokage made a deal with me… as long as I never used my jutsu." He smiled shyly as we walked further away from that area of dead bodies from the ninja we killed. Sasuke groaned and put an arm on his back.

"Damn that man and his needles," he said. I ran to him and looked at his back.

"I, uh, saw a river, not to far from here on our travel from the village," he said, "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Tetsuya announced.

"Why not just use your jutsu?" we asked him.

"Um… because I'm not allowed? Duh!"

He left us. "Sasuke," I said, "those wounds on you back…"

"Yeah," he said, "it hurts like hell…" What if those needles were poison? I had to treat him.

"Take your clothes off," I said. Sasuke stared at me in horror.

"NO WAY, YOU PERVERT!!"

"Wh… what? No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"How else d'ya mean it?!"

"I want to treat your wounds! So off with your shirt!"

"You said _clothes_ not _shirt_! How do I know that this isn't a trick?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Pinecone-head. Now off!"

"No!"

"Take… it… OFF!!"

"NO!!"

I tackled him, pushing him on the floor, under my knees.

"Take off your shirt!" I growled in anger. He smirked.

"Wow, Kira… I didn't know you want it _that_ badly…"

My knee slammed into his groin. He yelped in pain.

"You bitch!" he yelled, tears in his eyes from the excruciating pain in his pants.

"Just take it off before I make you regret it!"

"No!"

"Dammit! You are so stubborn! Take it off!"

"What if I don't wanna take it off?!"

"You could be poisoned!"

"I don't trust you to do this when we're alone!"

"What? Because I might rape you?"

"Yes… exactly."

"Really, Sasuke… don't flatter yourself like that! Now take it off before I kick you so hard in your wiener again, that you'll have to have it surgically removed!"

"Ew…."

"You will regret this, Sasuke!"

"Yes, Sasuke," Tetsuya, who was now walking back, said, "Listen to her…" I smiled. At least someone agreed with me… "I mean," he continued, "When else would you get a chance to lose your virginity to a hot girl the forest, like this?" My jaw dropped.

"Yeah, it might be good in the forest," Sasuke said, "But this girl is definitely not hot…" Tetsuya seized my wrists before I could strangle that smirking bastard. "You know what?" I asked, "I'll just leave you to die from poisoning…"

"Wait!" Sasuke cried, "I'm sorry! I was kidding!" He stripped of his shirt.

"You know what?" Tetsuya said, "I don't think Sasuke was easily overpowered by you because of his injuries…. I think he just let you tackle him because he liked it… you being on top of him with the heat coming off of your body?… He liked it very much …"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Sasuke protested.

I smirked as I wiped off of blood with the water Tetsuya fetched and a cloth. "Of course you didn't," I said sarcastically. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath. I inspected his wounds. "You're lucky," I said, "There's no poison." He breathed a sigh a relief. "But I do have to clean your wounds before you get infected…" I took out some strong cleaning alcohol out. I smirked as I dabbed it on a cloth. "This won't hurt one bit," I lied. I rubbed it on his back.

"OH MY FICKING GOD!! THAT FRICKIN' HURTS SO FRICKIN' LIED!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! DAMN THIS FRICKING PAIN!!" he screeched. I grinned with satisfaction. He turned around to glare at me as I wrapped bandages around him. "You're enjoying seeing me in pain by your hand, aren't you?" he asked, darkly.

"Yup!" I said. Tetsuya smiled.

"You guys will make a great married couple someday," he said. I noticed that he was making tea.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "if we we're drunk 24/7."

He handed us each a cup. I sipped mine. It was a bit strong yet, good at the same time. "This is really good," I commented, grinning. He smiled.

"Thanks." Sasuke eyed his suspiciously, glaring.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I glanced at Tetsuya to see a reaction but his face was turned from mine.

"Did you pee in this?" Sasuke asked.

"SASUKE!" I screamed. Did he even have any manners?

"No," Tetsuya said. He looked a bit relieved at his question, for some strange reason. I shrugged and sipped mine again. Sasuke grabbed onto my wrist and yanked the cup from my grip.

"Hey!" I protested, "I was drinking that!" Sasuke held the cup to his lips and sipped it.

"So?" he asked, nonchalantly. I noticed that Tetsuya looked a bit angered or disappointed or something. I couldn't help but blush at what Sasuke did. He drank from a cup that I had put my mouth on and he _didn't_ seem bothered or grossed out at all, at the fact. He was not bothered or grossed out that… he was putting his lips where I had mine. It was as if he didn't care about the fact that he was indirectly kissing me at every sip he took...

I felt my face turn a deeper shade of red. He watched me, with some kind of smirk on his face. "What is it, Kira?" he asked, "Don't worry I didn't drink from mine so it's germ free." I was afraid to answer him because I didn't have some snappy remark to tell him. I was afraid that I might sound nervous or something, so gulped down the cup of tea in my hand. "That was some good tea!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. Yes it was good tea when I drank from my cup, but the one in Sasuke's cup tasted a bit funny. "Wasn't it, Kira?" he asked me.

"Yeah, yes," I murmured. I didn't mean for those words to come out like that. I licked my tea tasting lips. Why did I feel a bit off? A bit dizzy? I clutched my head, as if to stop its spinning. It didn't stop. Tetsuya glared at Sasuke, who was smirking a bit.

"If you knew, then why did you sacrifice your team mate?" Tetsuya asked. "I didn't know," Sasuke said, "I suspected and if mentioned it, you would've denied…"

"I can't lie, remember?" Tetsuya asked.

I felt like that was his catch phrase. "And besides," Sasuke said, "Kira should be immune to any kind of poison because of the fact that she's used to it due to vaccination." Sasuke was speaking the truth, but I couldn't comprehend every word that poured from their lips. What were they talking about, anyway?

"It's not poison," Tetsuya said, biting his thumb, "it's a drug to make someone…well… lets' say it's similar like getting someone drunk… Although, it was meant for you…"

"Because Kira is easier to take out?" Sasuke asked. I noticed Tetsuya was now doing hand signs the same time as Sasuke scooped me in his arms and leaped to a further distance. Tetsuya slapped his palm to the ground and yelled,

"Summon!" Sasuke rested me down and whipped out kunai attached to wire from his pack. He wedged the wire in between his teeth as he did hand signs. He threw the kunai knives at Tetsuya, missing him completely.

"Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" Fire roared from his mouth and spread across the thin wire, nearing Tetsuya. Tetsuya was quicker, though. "Water style! Ice shock wave!" One simple wave of his sword sent a barrier of water, distinguishing the fire as it contacted with, and continuing to head our direction. It turned to ice on contact with our bodies, pinning Sasuke to a tree, and holding me down. Like I wasn't ploughed already? Sasuke attempted to break from it but it wasn't of any use.

"Why?!" Sasuke demanded from Tetsuya, who was ascending into the trees, "Why are you doing this?!"

"It… It's too dangerous for you kids," Tetsuya said before disappearing. Sasuke growled.

"Dammit!" he yelled in rage. I giggled,

"You... are so hot when you're mad…" I murmured. Why did I say that? Oh, yeah… I was drugged that time. Sasuke did his fire style jutsu to thaw us from the ice.

"We should go after him," he growled.

"You are so hot when you're serious," I purred.

Sasuke gave a weirded-out look. "How strong _is_ that drug?" he asked. I giggled and whispered,

"You are _sooo_ cute when you're confused!" I stood up and swayed at the attempt. Sasuke caught me.

"Kira," he said, "You should sleep."

"And you should sleep with me!" I suggested. He blushed.

"You're just saying that 'cause…"

"'Cause you're sexy?"

"I… I…um… not… really…"

"Kiss me," I murmured into his ear. He pushed me away, and I fell to the ground, giggling.

"K…Kira!" he protested, "You should really…!" I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the ground. I slid over to him and placed my hands on his shoulder and leaned over him.

"Just do it, Sasuke," I said, voice sounding a bit husky, "kiss me…" He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. The space between our faces lessened by each passing moment. He paused and the pushed me away, once more. He sat up and looked at me with an unreadable expression in his dark eyes.

"I'm not the type to take advantage of a girl in a condition like this…" I looked at him and laughed, which turned into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. He placed his index finger on my forehead. "Sleep," he ordered softly before knocking me out with a charka induced pulse.

--

**Author's note (do I **_**really**_** have the right to call myself an author?):**

**To the people who are reading this and like it (I thank you all btw, :D) don't get your hopes up! This story was only updated sooner because this idea was in my head when I wrote the last chapter! It will take longer to update next time, though….Well, it might… Oh, and, I have a beta, her name is EternalVampress**


End file.
